Rodney Jones
Rodney Jones (born 1950) is an American poet and academic. Life Jones was born in rural Alabama. He describes his childhood as “very much like being a part of another age. Our community still did not have electricity until I was 5 or 6 years old.” He attended the University of Alabama, and then earned an M.F.A. at the University of North Carolina.Rodney Jones b. 1950, Poetry Foundaton, Web, Oct. 17, 2012. Since 1984 he has been a professor of English at Southern Illinois University, Carbondale. Recognition Jones was named a finalist for the Pulitzer Prize and the winner of the 1989 National Book Critics Circle Award. His 2006 book Salvation Blues won the Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award, and was shortlisted for the 2007 International Griffin Poetry Prize. His other honors include a Guggenheim Fellowship, the Peter I.B. Lavan Award from the Academy of American Poets, the Jean Stein Award from the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters, a Southeast Booksellers Association Award, and a Harper Lee Award. Awards *1984 - National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship *1985 - Guggenheim Fellowship * 1986 - Lavan Younger Poet Award, Academy of American Poets, Unborn *1989 - National Book Critics Circle Award, Transparent Gestures *2003 - Harper Lee Award *2007 - Kingsley Tufts Award, Salvation Blues *2000 - Pulitzer Prize (shortlist), Elegy for the Southern Drawl Except where noted, award information courtesy The Poetry Archive.Rodney Jones (b. 1950), The Poetry Archive, Web. Feb. 1, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Going Ahead, Looking Back''. Knoxville, TN: Southbound Books, 1977. *''The Story They Told Us of Light: Poems''. Birmingham, AL: University of Alabama Press, 1980. *''The Unborn: Poems''. Boston: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1985. *''Transparent Gestures''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1989. *''Apocalyptic Narrative, and other poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1993. *''Things That Happen Once: New poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1996. *''Elegy for the Southern Drawl''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1999. *''Kingdom of the Instant''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2002. *''Salvation Blues: One hundred poems, 1985-2005''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2006. *''Imaginary Logic''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = au:Rodney Jones, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 11, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Two poems by Rodney Jones in The Atlantic *Five poems by Rodney Jones at StorySouth * Rodney Jones b. 1950 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Rodney Jones (b. 1950) at The Poetry Archive * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Rodney Jones at YouTube *Rodney Jones, "An Absence I Know I Won't Reclaim": Four poems Southern Spaces, 22 January 2009. * Video of Rodney Jones' reading at Boston Court Performing Arts Center in Pasadena, CA, 3/9/09, as featured on www.Poetry.la ;Books *Rodney Jones at Amazon.com ;About * Griffin Poetry Prize biography * Profile on Blackbird online journal Web site * [http://news.siu.edu/news/February07/020907sm7029.jsp Announcement of Rodney Jones winning prestigious 2007 Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award in Southern Illinois University Carbondale News] * [http://www.semissourian.com/story/1190039.html The winter of his content - interview with Rodney Jones in seMissiourian.com News] Category:American academics of English literature Category:Southern Illinois University Carbondale faculty Category:Living people Category:1950 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Alabama Category:Poets Category:American academics